


Doing the Right Thing

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sees Bodie and Doyle together and wonders what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Right Thing

He had to tell Cowley, there was no getting around that. What Bodie and bloody Doyle had been doing was careless and stupid and there was no way he could keep this to himself. They obviously thought they were hidden in the dark. But they weren't. Half hidden maybe, but half hidden wasn't hidden enough.

How could they be so rash? Passion, he supposed, had overwhelmed them. Hah, that makes them sound like silly teenagers rather than the proficient agents they were. Whatever it was, they had made a bloody mistake.

He'd wondered where they had gone. They were all supposed to be clearing up now that the nightmarish op had finally finished. He'd searched corridors, empty rooms, and eventually seen a couple of figures close together. Just a glimpse, but he'd quickly ducked out of sight because it was quite obvious what they were doing.

There was no mistaking the choked off, arousing moans that Bodie was making as he leaned against the wall, his head thrown back, hands clenching, legs trembling, and hips thrusting slightly. No mistaking the shape of Doyle kneeling, getting to touch Bodie, getting to taste him, getting to be close to him.

Of course if he had seen them, then others could have as well. And it obviously wasn't the first time. Masked in the dark, needing to stay concealed, he could only snatch occasional glances at the couple. However, he had caught the gentle move of Bodie's hands after he had come while groaning the other man's name. A small move, the swipe of a thumb across a cheek and then at the corner of the mouth, but an obvious one. Something more than passing lust then. That was just as incomprehensible. How could someone like Bodie fall for that man?

Well it didn't make any difference whether it was lust, love, or momentary madness. If they got caught it could be disaster for CI5. They might be blackmailed or photos could be released to the press. Both scenarios were unacceptable. So Cowley had to be made aware. It would then be up to him to decide what action to take. It was the right thing to do and that was the only reason he was doing it.


End file.
